


Working for Her

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, Coitus Interruptus, Cunnilingus, Dior - Freeform, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wonhee, Wonhyuk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Shin Wonhee wants one thing: her boss, Lee Dior, to fuck her over her desk at work (again). Desperate for attention, Wonhee goes to a raunchy extreme and gets more than she bargained for when Dior catches her with her panties down~[fem! Wonhyuk | Office AU | lots of smut~]





	Working for Her

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [mxxxmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/mxxxmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 28 December 2018.
> 
> [On the fourth day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Four girls giving you a run for your money]
> 
> Your prompt: Write a fic involving the MX girls from Monsta X Ray (Wonhee, Minji, etc.) or MX as girls as per your own imagination. (This prompt is for f/f )

Wonhee’s world descended onto her- the lights of Miss Dior’s office ceiling were eclipsed by Dior herself, her soft brown hair curtaining either side of Wonhee’s face. No other sound or sight even existed besides Dior’s panting breaths and smeared lip gloss, both of which were far too telling of what they’d just done together. Wonhee arched her back, hoping to get her body even a centimeter closer to rubbing against her boss’, her legs wantonly spreading as she gasped out a breathy moan. Dior’s slender, gorgeous leg was slotted between hers now, getting closer and closer to where she wanted it most-

“Please, ma’am, I can’t wait any longer-” Wonhee spills out, her lips red with Dior’s lip gloss and her office-appropriate blouse unbuttoned nearly to her belly-button. “I need you-!” Wonhee knew her voice was breaking with desperation now, probably an unattractive sound, but the slow, seductive smirk that passed over Dior’s face made all of her tentative thoughts completely disappear. 

“Princess, remember- you need to be patient~” Dior drawled out, her thigh moving farther and farther up Wonhee’s leg, getting closer to her soaking wet panties at an excruciatingly slow pace. “We’re at work now, you need to wait until 5 when everyone leaves~” Dior continues, suddenly closing the remaining distance in one fell swoop, her thigh satisfyingly grinding against Wonhee’s pussy. 

“AH-!” Wonhee spat out, her fingers digging into Dior’s significantly smaller upper arms. Her vision was already going white just from that, and to feel Dior above her, chuckling in that sexy, raspy voice of hers was like heaven. 

“Plus, I can tell that you’re loud when you feel good, baby, and I can’t have your voice heard by anyone other than me~” Dior continued, her voice like slow-dripping, hot wax, searing into Wonhee’s skin and tantalizing her with the promise of more. Wonhee’s eyes widened at that comment, her cheeks flushing an adorable shade of pink at the sudden and romantic comment.

“M-Ma’am…” she stuttered out, unsure of what to say. As much as she wanted Dior to finally end the culminating sexual tension between them, Wonhee could never complain about being told something that sweet and caring by someone she admired so deeply. Dior was such a great boss, even in moments like this.

“So come back to my office at 5:15, everyone will be gone by then,” Dior paused for a second, her lips curling up in a mischievous, playful manner. “And if they’re not, then I’ll kick them out~ I’m their boss after all.” Dior’s sexy yet cute giggle filled the air, and Wonhee took that as her cue to return to her cubicle across the building and actually do what she was supposed to be doing at 11:35 AM on a Tuesday at her place of work.

…But that was nearly a week ago. Their first time together, which happened at roughly 5:15 last Tuesday, wasn’t fast, but it wasn’t slow and luxurious, either. Dior was clearly only attracted to her plucky new hire for the sex, but that didn’t mean that their time together was anything less than incredible. Wonhee had came four times on Dior’s desk, and she’d only been there for 30 minutes. To say that Dior knew her way around a woman’s body was a severe understatement, and Wonhee wanted nothing more than to experience the true extent of her sexual prowess. However, despite the insane sexual tension between them and the even more incredible sex they’d had last Tuesday, Dior had barely spoken to Wonhee at all. It was just the usual fare between boss and employee, with the occasional flirt or compliment, but not nearly the kind of attention Wonhee was expecting after how she’d lost her mind on Dior’s desk a week ago. 

To put it simply, Wonhee was horny.

Groaning in exasperation at both her lacking sex life and the infuriatingly complicated report she was currently devising, Wonhee leans back in her chair, adjusting the collar of her blouse with a small pout on her lips. The fabric of her shirt was so thin that not only were her hard nipples visibly poking through, but she could actually see the pink color of them through the shirt that she was wearing to an office staffed with nearly one hundred people. Her face flushed in embarrassment and she moved to push the fabric tighter on her skin. She’d worn a jacket today, but the heater was on at the office and she didn’t want to sweat.

Truthfully speaking, Wonhee wasn’t the type of woman to wear something this risky at the office, but she was getting desperate. She’d spent every night for the last week trying to recreate the mind-blowing orgasm that Dior found so easy to give to her, and failed every time. It’d been a pretty sad sight, honestly- Wonhee, red-faced and painfully aroused as she grinded a vibrating massager against her clit only for her to barely manage a single unsatisfying orgasm after an hour of trying. She’d even pulled out her highest quality porn, and still nothing. Wonhee figured that maybe, if she tempted Dior enough, she’d actually be interested in dragging her back into her office for a much belated round two.

But, well, that hadn’t been going so well today. It was almost four and she hadn’t even seen Dior yet to tempt her with her revealing attire. Running a hand through her hair, Wonhee bites her lip, starting to feel embarrassed for even doing this to begin with… but still ridiculously aroused. She’d been thinking about finally seducing Dior and getting the satisfaction she so desperately craved for so long now, and because of this, her panties had been soaked through for the last hour. She probably shouldn’t even be wearing them anymore…

Taking this as the perfect excuse to leave her cramped cubicle and rid herself of at least one of her problems, Wonhee gets up and heads to the women’s bathroom on the other side of the building. Once there, she removes her simple cotton panties, flushing a bit at just how soaked through they’d really gotten just from thinking about Dior fucking her again. She tucked them into the purse she’d taken with her, washed her hands, and headed back. Along the way, she realized just how breezy it was wearing a relatively short skirt with no panties… and no bra, either. She was starting to get concerned about her modesty.

Sitting back down at her chair with the intent to continue working, Wonhee quickly discovers that the removal of her wet panties actually served the opposite purpose that she’d intended. The slight breeze rushing against her dripping wet pussy only turned her on further, and the thought of getting caught without undergarments of any kind by Dior in this situation only made it worse. She never pinned herself as an exhibitionist, but the thought of Dior seeing her bare pussy peeking out from her skirt made a shiver rush down her spine.

Biting her lip, Wonhee subtly moves a hand down from her desk down to her lap, her other hand on the computer mouse as if she still had any intention of doing work. She spread her legs slowly, her hand pulling up her skirt ever-so-slightly while her eyes glanced down periodically to see the current state of her lower half. Biting her lip on a moan, Wonhee watches her completely bare, pale pink pussy come into view, the slight shine of her arousal visible in the harsh overhead lights of her office building. Her heart jumped into her throat, and she whimpered subconsciously, spreading her legs and nearly outright moaning at the feeling of her pussy lips spreading at the motion. Fuck, she was desperate.

Her eyes quickly darting back up, after making no effort to cover her lower half, Wonhee licks her lips, watching a few people breeze past her cubicle, not even looking her direction. Her nipples were hard again, creating little tents in her thin blouse, while the edge of her skirt was pulled up to her hips, displaying her wet little pussy for anyone who happened to walk by. Her toned thighs were trembling at the sheer depravity of what she was doing, and she couldn’t resist the temptation to alleviate her arousal any longer. Trailing a hand between her legs, Wonhee drags a finger from her dripping wet entrance up to her clit, forcing a hard shiver down her spine in the process. She repeats the motion, her vision getting fuzzy as she finally feels stimulation against her needy pussy.

Leaning back against her chair, Wonhee drags her finger through her wetness over and over, tantalizingly slow as she glances between her absurdly erotic body and the occasional person that would walk past her desk. Putting her other hand over her mouth, Wonhee rubs her clit in tight circles, nearly moaning aloud at the pleasure. She really, really should not being doing this right now. She knew that somewhere deep in her mind was a voice of reason telling her that she could, and probably would, be fired if somebody caught her. And yet, Wonhee wasn’t listening to that voice at all- she wasn’t even aware of it. Her whole being was lost in the depraved pleasure of touching herself at her desk at work, and there wasn’t much that could stop her.

Feeling bolder by the second, Wonhee trails the hand that was covering her mouth down to her chest, where she lightly pinches the nearest nipple. Back arching at the feeling, Wonhee repeats it- one hand rubbing and pinching her nipple through her shirt while her other hand flicked and ground against her bare pussy. Overwhelmed by the two intense feelings, Wonhee gasps as a sudden burst of wetness coats her fingers. She’s getting close now- all she needs is a little bit more, just another few seconds of playing with her pussy—

“Wonhee, come to my office. Immediately,” a voice declares, startling Wonhee out of her near-orgasm. Eyes darting to look over the half-wall of her cubicle, Wonhee locks gazes with Dior, her chest heaving with laborious pants. Fuck, this could either go really bad or really good, but either way- Wonhee wanted to get it over with. Groaning softly in exasperation, Wonhee adjusts her skirt and top, getting up to make the short walk over to her boss’ office. Closing the door behind her, Wonhee bites her lip at the serious expression on Dior’s face.

“I could see your wet little pussy, Wonhee,” Dior drawled out, her voice a tantalizing mixture of degrading and seducing. Wonhee shivers, pressing her thick, toned thighs together in embarrassment as she peers over at her boss through her eyelashes. “I was watching your fingers flick and tease your clit from two cubicles away, and you didn’t even see me. Your pussy was out at the office, Wonhee. What the _hell_ am I supposed to do about that?” Dior asks, but her fingers were already moving to the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning the top button as she stared hard down at Wonhee. Seeing this as her chance, Wonhee scrounges up all of her courage, reminding herself that she wanted Dior’s attention to begin with.

“You should fuck me, ma’am. That’s what you should do about it,” Wonhee breathes out, her eyes dark and cloudy with lust as she locked gazes with Dior. Quirking a brow, Dior closes the gap between them, her hand reaching under Wonhee’s skirt to graze against her absurdly wet pussy. Gasping at the sudden stimulation, Wonhee rubs her pussy against Dior’s fingers, grinding against them with a shaky exhale.

“God, you really are desperate, aren’t you?” Dior asks, and there’s something honest in her eyes. Wonhee nods her head eagerly, her hips quickly rocking against Dior’s fingers as she grinded her wet pussy lips against her boss’ hand.

“Yes ma’am, I can’t take it anymore- I need to cum,” Wonhee confessed in a shaky, weak voice, her whole body trembling. Dior bit her lip at that, finding the display utterly enticing. She’d been teasing Wonhee all week, trying not to come off too strong lest she scare away a damn good new hire, but it clearly had the opposite effect. Wonhee needed her right now- she’d gotten a taste of how good it felt to sleep with an experienced woman, and who was Dior to keep depriving her of it. 

“How do you want to cum then, baby?” Dior breathed out, pressing her fingers against Wonhee’s pussy and rubbing them, biting back a groan at how juicy she was against her fingers. Keening, Wonhee grabs the bottom of her skirt and pulls it up, revealing her cute, bare pussy to her boss’ eyes.

“I want whatever you want to give me,” Wonhee replies, although it was really more like she couldn’t possibly decide that in her current state. Dior’s fingers felt so good against her right now, but she wouldn’t be opposed to her mouth or even the prospect of a strap-on. Really, anything would do. She just needed Dior.

“Hm,” Dior hummed out, staring down at Wonhee thoughtfully as she entraps her employee’s clit between two fingers and rubs them together languidly. At the full-body shiver that passed through Wonhee’s body, Dior groans, her mind already made up. “Just stay like this but unbutton your top; I’m going to finger you,” Dior says, the confidence in her voice absurdly attractive in Wonhee’s ears.

 Nodding her head fervently, Wonhee moves her hands down to unbutton her shirt, moaning weakly at the embarrassing feeling of pulling her bare breasts out of her shirt while still at the office. However, the feeling of Dior’s long fingers slowly dipping into her pussy quickly wiped away all of her embarrassment, and Wonhee whimpers, arching her hips so that Dior could finger her better. Throwing her head back as one of Dior’s fingers presses fully inside her, Wonhee moans, her voice probably much louder than it should be. Dior curls the tip of her finger until Wonhee’s knees go weak, and then she repeats the motion while thrusting her finger in and out, continuing to curl her finger. 

“Oh _god_ -” Wonhee spat out, her legs trembling from the fast-paced fingering, her nipples incredibly hard and pussy literally dripping with her arousal. Dior smirks at that, picking up her pace as she stares down into Wonhee’s face. Her eyes would continuously dart down to watch her large, firm breasts jiggle with every movement, and honestly, after the sight she’d witnessed not too long ago, Dior was getting some inspiration.

“Play with your chest,” Dior breathed out, her request sounding more like a command. Wonhee moaned just at the authoritative tone in Dior’s voice, and moved one hand to tease her nipples while her other continued to hold her skirt up. Immediately, her pleasure skyrocketed, and Wonhee bit her lip on a string of moans, sweat dripping down her body at the intensity. 

“You look so good trembling from my fingers stuffed inside your tight little pussy,” Dior said, her voice laced with temptation and awe, and Wonhee damn near melted at that. She wanted to impress Dior, wanted to convince her to fuck her like this over and over. Dior added another finger, biting her lip hard at how absurdly tight and wet Wonhee was. With two now inside her, Wonhee gasps, her vision turning white.

“I’m close, ma’am… please,” Wonhee whined out, her fingers pinching her nipple hard as she rested her head against Dior’s shoulder, her body wracked with tremors. Dior licks her lips, moving her thumb to rub against Wonhee’s clit as she continued to pound two fingers inside her. At the added stimulated, Wonhee is finally able to satisfactorily cum, her eyes rolling back and pussy squirting out a burst of wetness. Gasping hoarsely, Wonhee rides out her orgasm on Dior’s talented fingers, her vision completely gone at this point.

“Good girl,” Dior sighs out, her fingers slowing down slightly as it becomes obvious that Wonhee’s orgasm is dying down. Biting her lip, Dior’s eyes rake down Wonhee’s gorgeous body, her mouth practically watering at the sight of Wonhee’s wetness splattered across her floor and on her red pumps. Shoving her fingers back inside Wonhee’s significantly wetter pussy, Dior starts fingering her again, hard and fast. “Now cum for me again,” she demands, and Wonhee writhes haplessly beneath her.

“Fuck- ma’am—I can’t--” Wonhee’s words were stilted now, her voice raw and fucked out as she limply hangs on to Dior’s body. Her pussy was still so sensitive, and the stimulation was far too intense at first, but the longer Dior finger her, the more Wonhee realized just how close she was to cumming again. Biting her lip on a scream, Wonhee claws her hands down Dior’s slender arms, her clit hard and needy rubbing against Dior’s hand.

“Cum for me,” Dior repeated, this time with more force. Wonhee whimpers weakly, her hips now rocking against Dior’s hand as her boss drives her to another orgasm, her body shaking as she clamps down hard onto Dior’s fingers. “Good girl,” Wonhee barely manages to hear Dior say to her, and she cums just a little bit harder, eyebrows scrunched together and chest heaving with strained breaths.

Coming down from her second orgasm, Wonhee pulls away from Dior, looking at her with a small smile on her face. “Thank you, I really needed that,” Wonhee confesses, her sweet, innocent eyes tinged with sexual implication. Dior nods her head, licking her lips as she looks at the feast laid out before her.

“May I… make you feel good, too?” Wonhee asks, cutely blinking a few times. Dior looks down at Wonhee, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she thought about the proposal. She had a mountain of work piling up on her desk, not to mention how Wonhee’s lewd noises had probably been heard by half the office by now. Last week, both of those elements ended her midday romp with her employee prematurely, but today, neither even mattered to her. She knew it was reckless and could easily get her in trouble, but for some reason, Dior just wanted to be with Wonhee right now. Plus, she was obscenely wet and needed satisfaction. 

“You may,” Dior smoothly replied, moving a hand up to cup the side of Wonhee’s face. “I want to feel your mouth on me, is that alright?” she asked, her voice dark and lustful as she stared into Wonhee’s eyes. Swallowing thickly, Wonhee nods her head, her cute, bunny-like eyes wide with excitement.

“Please,” Wonhee answered, voice desperate. “I want to eat you out so bad,” she confessed, nipples visibly hardening as she imagined how delicious Dior would taste on her tongue, especially how good it would feel drinking Dior’s cum—

“You’re such a good girl, Wonhee~” Dior replied, adjusting her blouse as she walked over to her desk. Pulling her chair out, Dior sits down, spreading her thighs and looking over at Wonhee. “Come here and get down on your knees,” Dior commands, her lips curled up in a small smirk as she watches Wonhee scramble to obey, her muscled body dropping to the floor in a display of complete submission. Dior licks her lips.

“Take off my panties,” Dior continues, staring down at Wonhee as her employee quickly moves forward to remove her boss’ panties. Her face beet red, Wonhee’s hands slip under Dior’s skirt, her fingers grasping the waistband and pulling her panties down to her thighs. From there, Wonhee quickly pulls them all the way down past Dior’s sharp red pumps, and she leaves the lacy black garment on the floor as her attention is captured by something far more enticing. Now revealed is Dior’s pussy, still slightly obscured by the shadow of her skirt. Scooting a bit closer, Wonhee rests her hands on Dior’s thighs, impatiently wanting to lick and suck Dior’s clearly hard clit.

“May I, ma’am?” Wonhee asks, and her intentions are obvious.

“Yes,” Dior replies, her voice firm and assured. Wonhee moves a hand to push Dior’s skirt up, while her head descends between Dior’s long, slender legs. Quickly, Wonhee presses her mouth against Dior’s pussy, licking with the flat of her tongue from Dior’s entrance up to her clit over and over and over. Pressing a hand to her mouth to muffle any noises, Dior juts her hips out, her eyes getting hazy as she watches Wonhee eat her out. Her movements weren’t exactly as experienced as other women Dior had been with, but she was still skilled and very eager to please, which Dior could appreciate. Plus, the visual of Wonhee’s eyes, occasionally darting up to stare into her own while her tongue swiped against her, was irresistible.

“Harder,” Dior prompted, her hand moving down to run through Wonhee’s hair while simultaneously pressing her head closer to where she needed her. Moaning, Wonhee wraps her lips around Dior’s clit, sucking it into her mouth and swiping her tongue across it over and over, her own pussy wet just from the feeling of Dior in her mouth. She wanted her so bad she was starting to lose her mind, and the need to taste Dior’s cum was overwhelming.

Suddenly, a loud series of knocks sounded on the outside of Dior’s door. Both women jolted at the noise, but the erotic atmosphere in the room was far from dissipating. Biting her lip, Dior looked down at Wonhee, seeing that the woman clearly still wanted to continue- and Dior herself wasn’t going to let some random person dictate when Wonhee could stop sucking her clit.

“Get under my desk,” Dior whispered, scooting out of the way to allow Wonhee entrance. Her desk was huge and the front part went to the floor- meaning that as long as Wonhee was under it, nobody could see her from the front. When Wonhee is securely hidden by the desk, Dior scoots her chair in, biting back a moan as Wonhee grabs Dior’s thighs and desperately spreads them as far as she can. 

“Come in,” Dior loudly calls out, and thankfully her voice is steady. A slightly nervous looking intern walks in, her head hanging low as she shuts the door behind her, clearly guilty about something. Wonhee, meanwhile, was back to licking Dior’s pussy, her tongue flicking against Dior’s clit and occasionally sucking her labia into her mouth to mix it up. Calmly, Dior regards the intern, grateful that she isn’t the type to blush easily.

“What was it that you needed? I’m busy,” Dior says, and she can feel Wonhee smiling against her between long licks. The intern visibly trembles at that, pulling out a file she had been carrying and setting it onto Dior’s desk. 

“I-I’m so sorry, ma’am… I was told by my supervisor that I needed--” the intern continued rambling on, going on and on about how she had to disturb Dior and blah blah blah. Dior wasn’t even listening to it, her eyes getting hazy as Wonhee starts bobbing her head, slurping up her pussy like it was a thick milkshake. Subtly moving a hand down, Dior runs her fingers through Wonhee’s hair, nodding absently at the woefully boring tale of her winter intern.

“It’s fine, just tell me what you did,” Dior eventually interrupts, her patience running thin. The intern jolts at that, her face turning pale. Still gripping the back of Wonhee’s head, Dior starts rocking her hips in her employee’s mouth, biting back a moan when Wonhee starts thrusting her tongue in and out of her entrance.

“I accidentally sent the wrong file to one of our clients, they were an old proof from last week but we made changes--” The intern explained her mistake, and Dior gathered that it was probably a mistake on her whole department and not just the intern, but she was the one selected to take all the blame. Dior blankly stared at the girl, just wanting her to shut the fuck up so she could focus instead on how blissful Wonhee’s mouth felt against her pussy. Biting her lip, Dior nearly groans, her nipples and clit all hard as Wonhee picks up her pace, driving Dior nearly to her orgasm right in front of an intern.

“A-Are you okay, ma’am?” the intern asked, and Dior blinks a few times, refocusing her eyes. The genuinely concerned and confused look in the intern’s eyes told Dior that she’d been zoning out for a bit longer than she’d intended, and she attempted to shake herself out of it for at least long enough to get rid of this hindrance.

“Absolutely. Look, we’ll get it figured out, don’t worry about it and just get back to work. I’ll be there in 20 minutes,” Dior said, her hips popping against Wonhee’s face in a fast rhythm now, her orgasm quickly building. Her chair was squeaking and moving slightly with every thrust, and Dior knew that the intern could see it but she was so fucking close now- just a little bit more—

“Are you sure, because-”

“YES, I’m sure, get back to work before I change my mind,” Dior interrupted in a terse voice, her chest heaving now with short, choppy breaths. Her pussy had been steadily dripping for several minutes now, and the strain it took not to just stand up and ram her hips against Wonhee’s mouth was intense. The intern finally took the hint and started to leave the room, and the second she turned her back Dior stood up and slammed her hips against Wonhee’s mouth.

“MMf-” Wonhee moaned out against Dior’s pussy, her fingers digging into Dior’s hips. The intern looked over her shoulder and Dior waved her off, her hips momentarily stopping to avoid a lawsuit. When she finally shuts the door, Dior lets out an exasperated groan, throwing her head back as she grinds against Wonhee’s incredible tongue.

“So fucking good, I’m cumming,” Dior groaned out, her eyes rolling back as Wonhee sucked Dior’s clit into her mouth, her tongue flicking against it with enough force to make Dior’s vision go white with ecstasy. With a low groan, Dior squirts onto Wonhee’s face, gasping as she feels Wonhee’s mouth wrap around her pussy to swallow all of her cum immediately as it came out. Looking down, Dior smirks breathlessly as she sees Wonhee’s fingers working her own pussy and groans as she watches the little burst of wetness soak the floor.

“Did you cum too?” Dior asks in a breathy voice as Wonhee removes her mouth from Dior’s pussy. Nodding her head, Wonhee smiles a bit, her cheeks turning pink.

“I was touching myself the whole time I was under your desk,” Wonhee confesses in a soft voice, her eyes shy. Dior feels her pussy throb at that, and smirks, quirking a brow.

“So naughty, Wonhee~” Dior says, clearly loving it. Wonhee looks down, observing the current state of herself and the floor. Jesus, she was a hot mess right now- her legs wet with her cum, skirt wrinkled from how often she’d had it hiked up, and she knew for a fact that her hair was tangled and out of place from how much Dior had been grabbing it. Despite all of this, Wonhee felt like she was on top of the world.

“I don’t know if I can go back to work like this,” Wonhee confessed, swallowing nervously. Dior looked at her thoughtfully, admiring the extremely hot, fucked-out girl on her knees before her. She was right- anybody with two eyes would be able to tell exactly what they’d been doing in here for so long, and if Wonhee left when everyone else left, she’d be an exhibit for all the eyes in the office. Dior wasn’t about to let that happen.

“You can’t,” Dior simply stated as she adjusted her skirt, finding it much easier than her counterpart to get presentable. “Stay here in my office while I go see what this intern fucked up. Afterwards, we can go for round two while everyone is packing up to go home early today,” Dior declared, her lips curling up wickedly. Flushing, Wonhee bows her head, her clit getting hard just at the prospect of sleeping with Dior again.

“Everyone’s leaving early today?” Wonhee questioned, her eyes flickering up into Dior’s face. Smoothing down her blouse, Dior walks around Wonhee, looking down at her as she did.

“They are now. I can’t have anyone interrupting us again- I want to fuck you properly~” she declared, exiting her office to leave Wonhee breathless and still on her knees. Running a hand through her disheveled hair, Wonhee plops down on her ass, her mind going crazy. After everything that had just happened, she seriously didn’t know what to do with herself. Not only had she tempted Dior into fucking her, but she’d even gotten her boss to shut down the office early so that she could continue fucking Wonhee without interruption. Wonhee was speechless. 

Finally standing up, Wonhee moves to sit on a chair in Dior’s office, her heart racing. Truthfully, she was still obscenely aroused and the knowledge of what they’d be doing when Dior got back made it that much harder to calm down. Suddenly, an idea comes into Wonhee’s mind, and she bites her lip, her heart hammering in her chest. Maybe she could surprise and tempt Dior just like she did earlier… Reaching a hand down to her lap, Wonhee props her legs up on the chair, her bare, dripping wet pussy on full display again. She was facing the door, so if anyone else walked in, they would catch her with her pussy out. Feeling a bolt of arousal shoot through her, Wonhee rubs her finger from her entrance up to her clit, collecting her wetness in her fingers. Hopefully Dior liked her surprise~ <3


End file.
